bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppies blast of the past!
Summary I finally decided what my movie crossover would be, itss Back to the future. When GJ's beloved teacher is shot to death by Libyians at the mall, GJ is accidentally sent back in time and he prevents his sibling Milly from being born, hess next! Can he make things's right again? story (GJ is visiting his old preschool.) (The camera pans around the place. No one is home. A radio is sitting in the circle place which was quite weird.) Radio: October is inventory time. So right now, Everyone is making the best deals of the year on all things. You won't find a better object with a better price with better service anywhere in Bubble Tucky... (GJ then notices the TV was kept on) Television: The Senate is expected to vote on this today. In other news, officials at The Pacific Ocean Facility have denied the rumor that the case of missing plutonium was in fact stolen from their vault two weeks ago. An Atlantic terrorist group had claimed responsibility for the alleged theft, however, the officials now infer the crepency to a simple clerical error. The FBI... (The door opens and Gil Jr Crescendo walks in, his skateboard rolls to a stop by the bed. Under the bed we can see a box that is marked Plutonium.) GJ: Hey, Mr Grouper? Mr Grouper. Hello, anybody home? Ginger, come here, girly. (She comes up to his owner) What's going on? (He looks around and realizes that Mr Grouper isn't here. He decides to test out the Amps. He hooks up his guitar and turns the amp all the way up. He hits one note and the speakers blow out, throwing him back into some boxes.) GJ: Wha- aw, god. Aw, Jesus. Whoa, rock and roll. (the phone begins to ring. He answers it.) Yo. Mr Grouper: (on phone) GJ, is that you? GJ: Hey, hey, Mr Grouper, where are you? Mr Grouper: (on phone) Thank god I found you. Listen, can you meet me at The Mall tonight at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough, I'll need your assistance. GJ: wait a minute. 1:15 in the morning? Mr Grouper: (on phone) Yeah. GJ: What's going on? Where have you been all week? Mr Grouper: (on phone) Preschool is off. GJ: Where's your classmates? Mr Grouper: (on phone) At home GJ: You know, Mr Grouper, you left your equipment on all week. Mr Grouper: (on phone) My equipment, that reminds me, GJ, you better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility for overload. GJ: (nervously) Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Mr Grouper: (on phone) Good, I'll see you tonight. Don't forget, now, 1:15 a.m., The Mall. GJ: Yes Mr Grouper (All of a sudden all the clocks in the room begin going off. It's very loud.) Mr Grouper: (on phone) Are those my clocks I hear? GJ: Yeah, it's 8:00. Mr Grouper: (on phone) They're late. My experiment worked. They're all exactly twenty-five minutes slow. GJ: Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Dude. Are you telling me that it's 8:25? Mr Grouper: (on phone) Precisely. GJ: Oh No. I'm late for school. (Hangs up the phone and heads out. He grabs on to the tail end of a car and rides his skateboard to school.) (School) (GJ arrives but his girlfriend, Mia, is waiting for him.) GJ: Hello, Mia. Mia: GJ, don't go this way. Greenfield's looking for you. If you're caught it'll be four tardies in a row. (Hallway) Mia: Alright, c'mon, I think we're safe. GJ: Y'know this time it wasn't my fault. Mr Grouper set all of his clocks twenty-five minutes slow! Mrs Greenfiled: Mr Grouper? Am I to understand you're still hanging around with that teacher that no good preschool teacher, Crescendo? Tardy slip for you, Miss Mia. And one for you Crescendo I believe that makes four in a row. Now let me give you a nickle's worth of advice, young man. This so called Mr Grouper is dangerous, he's a real nuttcase. You hang around with him you're gonna end up in big trouble. Now you need to grow up, no wonder your mentally unstable! GJ: (shivers) yes ma'am! Mrs Greenfield: You got a real attitude problem, Crescendo. You're a slacker. You remind me of you father when he went here. He was a slacker too. GJ: Yes, Mrs Greenfield, I understand. (Hugs her) Mrs Greenfield: (shoves him away) I noticed you band is on the roster for dance auditions after school today. Why even bother Mr Crescendo, you haven't got a chance, you're too much like your own man. No Crescendo ever amounted to anything in the history of Bubble Tucky. GJ: (still a bit nervous but is more confident) Yeah, well history is gonna change. (Auditorium - After school) (GJ's band is getting ready to try out.) Audition Judge: Next, please. GJ: Alright, we're the Bubble Guppies. (They begin to play the opening to "The supermarket song) Audition Judge: Okay, that's enough. Now stop the microphone. I'm sorry guys. I'm afraid you're just too darn loud. Next, please. Where's the next group, please? (Museum) GJ: I'm too loud. I can't believe it. I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of a million people. I'm a loser. Mia: GJ, one rejection isn't the end of the world. GJ: I just don't think I'm cut out for music. Mia: But you're good, GJ, you're really good. And this audition tape of your is great, you gotta send it in to the record company. It's like Gil's always saying. GJ: Yeah I know, If you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything. Mia: That's good advice, Junior. GJ: Alright, okay Jennifer. What if I send in the tape and they don't like it. I mean, what if they say I'm no good. What if they say, "Get out of here, guppy, you got no future." I mean, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. I'm a wimp. Mia: C'mon, your not that bad. GJ: (spots a really sweet looking Truck.) Check out that four by four. That is hot. Someday, Mia, someday. Wouldn't it be great to take that truck up to the lake? Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back. Lie out under the stars. Mia: Stop it. GJ: What? Mia: Does your mom know about tomorrow night? GJ: No, get out of town, my mom thinks I'm going camping with the guys. Well, Mia, my mother would freak out if she knew I was going up there with you. And I get this standard lecture about how she never did that kind of stuff when she was a kid. Now look, I think she was born a nun. Mia: She's just trying to keep you respectable. GJ: Well, she's not doing a very good job. (They kiss right as Goby drives up.) Goby: Mia, come on sweetheart. Mia: It's my dad. GJ: (blushes) Okay.. Mia: I've gotta go. GJ: I'll call you tonight. Mia: I'll be at my grandma's. Here, let me give you the number. (writes the number on the back of the Clock Tower flyer.) Bye. (GJ's House) GJ: Hey everybody! (GJ arrives in time to see a Tow Truck driving up with what's left of his Dad's Car. Inside Mr Grumpfish is griping at Gil Crescendo, GJ's father. Gil is a handsome guppy that was afraid of Mr Grouper but was usaully brave and bold despite being clumsy and having bad luck.) Mr Grumpfish: I can't believe you loaned me a car, without telling me it had a blind spot. I could've been killed. Gil: Now, now, Grump, now, I never noticed any blind spot before when I would drive it. (spots GJ) Hiya, champ. Mr Grumpfish: But, what are you blind Gil, it's there. How else do you explain that wreck out there? Gil: Now, Gump, um, can I assume that your insurance is gonna pay for the damage? Mr Grumpfish: My insurance, it's your car, your insurance should pay for it. Hey, I wanna know who's gonna pay for this? I spilled root beer all over it when that car smashed into me. Who's gonna pay my cleaning bill? Gil: Uh? Mr Grumpfish: And where's my reports? Gil: Uh, well, I haven't finished those up yet, but you know I figured since they weren't due till… Mr Grumpfish: Hello, hello, anybody home? Think, Crescendo, think. I gotta have time to get them re-typed. Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my reports in your handwriting. I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen would you? (Gil doesn't say anything.) Would you? Gil: Of course not, Grump, now I wouldn't want that to happen. Now, uh, I'll finish those reports up tonight, and I'll run em them on over first thing tomorrow, alright? Mr Grumpfish: Hey, not too early I sleep in on Saturday. Oh, Crescendo, your shoe's untied. (Gil looks down and Mr Grumpfish smacks his head.) Don't be so gullible, Gil. You got the place fixed up nice, Crescendo. (Goes to the fridge to get a root beer.) I have you're car towed all the way to your house and all you've got for me is light root beer. (Sees GJ( What are you looking at, butthead? Say hi to your mom for me. (leaves) Gil;Hey don't talk to my son like that it wasn't his fault! (turns to see GJ's disappointed expression) I know what you're gonna say, champ, and you're right, you're right, But Mr Grouper just happens to be my supervisor, and I'm afraid I'm not very good at confronting him. GJ: The car, Dad, I mean He wrecked it, totaled it. Dad, you should stop being scared of him. He's a grumpy low life. Gil: I know, and all I could say is I'm sorry. (Dinner Table - Later) (The whole family is having dinner. Gil is working on his reports and watching TV. GJ and Milly, are there as well.) Gil: Believe me, Junior, you're better off not having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance. Milly: He's absolutely right, GJ. the last thing you need is headaches. (GJ's mother, Molly, enters and drops a cake onto the table.) Molly: Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves, Uncle Goby didn't make it here. He has meeting to go to. I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line. He did not expect this. GJ: Uncle Goby? Milly: He's your friend, Mom. GJ: Yeah, I think it's a major letdown he didn't come. Molly: Things change my darlings. GJ; It was a (censored) let down! Molly: GJ, you watch your mouth! (Gil laughs at that.) Milly: Hey GJ, I'm not your answering service, but you're outside pouting about the car, Mia called you twice. Molly: I don't like her calling you, My sweet little GJ. Any girl who calls a boy is just asking for trouble. Milly: Oh Mom, there's nothing wrong with calling a boy. Molly: I think it's terrible. Girls chasing boys. When I was your age I never chased a boy, or called a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy. Gil: But Molly, you called... Molly gives Gil a glare that shuts him up. Milly: Then how am I supposed to ever meet anybody. Molly: Well, it will just happens. Like the way I met Gilly Gil: (looks up from the TV) What Molly, what? Molly: Anyway, We met in Preschool. He accidentally tripped and was nearly killed until We helped him. He seemed so helpless, like a little lost puppy, my heart just opened up. Milly: Yeah Mom, we know, you've told us this story a million times. You felt sorry for him so you decided to go with him to The Fish Under The Sea Dance. Molly: No, it was The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, Darling. Our first date. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember Gilly? Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then I realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. (Bedroom - 1:00 am) (GJ's asleep in his clothes. The phone rings, and GJ wakes up and answers it.) Mr Grouper: (on phone) GJ, you didn't fall asleep, did you? GJ: Uh No sir, uh no. No, don't be silly. Mr Grouper: Listen, this is very important, I forgot my video camera, could you stop by my place and pick it up on your way to the mall? GJ: Um, yeah, I'm on my way. ( Mall) (GJ shows up but doesn't see Mr Grouper. He walks over to His dog, Ginger.) GJ: Ginger, hey Ginger, where's Mr Grouper, girl, huh? (Suddenly the back of an 18-wheeler opens up and Mr Grouper drives slowly out in the Van.) Mr Grouper: you made it! GJ: Yeah. Mr Grouper: Welcome to my latest experiment. It's the one I've been waiting for all my life. GJ: Um, well it's a Van, right? Mr Grouper: Bare with me,Junior, all of your questions will be answered. Roll tape, we'll proceed. GJ: Mr Grouper, don't call me.. Mr Grouper: Never mind that now, never mind that now. GJ: Alright, I'm ready. Mr Grouper: (gestures for Ginger to get into the car) C'mon, Gingy, hey hey girl, get in there, that a girl, in you go, get down, that's it. GJ: Whoa, whoa, okay. What are you going to do? Mr Grouper: Please note that Ginger's clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch. GJ: Right check, Mr Grouper. Mr Grouper: Good. Have a good trip Ginger, watch your head. GJ: You have this thing hooked up to the car? (The teacher picks up a remote control device.) Mr Grouper: Watch this. Not me, the car, the car. My calculations are correct, when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour, your gonna see some serious stuff. Watch this, watch this. (The Van heads straight for them picking up speed all the while. It hits 88 MPH just as it reaches them and it disappears. Leaving behind fire track marks on the pavement.) Ha, what did I tell you, eighty-eight miles per hour. The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 a.m. and zero seconds. GJ: MR GROUPER! YOU DISINTEGRATED MY DOG!!!!! Mr Grouper: Calm down, GJ, I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of Ginger and the car are completely intact. GJ: Where in Bubble Tucky are they???!!!! Mr Grouper: The appropriate question is, 'when in Bubble Tucky are they?' Ginger has just become the world's first time traveler. I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1:21 a.m. we should catch up with him and the time machine. GJ: Wait a minute, wait a minute, are you telling me that this Van is actually a time machine? Mr Grouper: The way I see it, if you're gonna take care of a time machine that's a car why not do it with some style. Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal- look out! (he shoves GJ out of the way just as the car reappears. It's covered in ice.) GJ: What, what is it hot? Mr Grouper: It's cold, very cold. (Mr Grouper opens the car door with his foot.) Ha, ha, ha, Ginger, you little devil. Ginger's clock is exactly one minute behind mine, it's still ticking. GJ: He's alright! I'm so happy he's alright! Mr Grouper: He's fine, and he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as she's concerned the trip was instantaneous. That's why Ginger's watch is exactly one minute behind mine. She skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here, I'll show you how it works. (leans into the car and points out the time circuit) First, you turn the time circuits on. This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the declaration of independence, or witness the birth or Christ. Here's a red-letter date in the history of teaching. Yes, of course. GJ: What, I don't get what happened. Mr Grouper: That was the day I decided to teach. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And when I came to I had a revelation, a picture, a picture in my head, an ER where I witnessed your father's birth. He was such a nice baby. I knew I wanted to be a teacher and have him in my class. (motions to the flux capacitor.)This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor. GJ: The flux capacitor. Mr Grouper: It's taken me almost thirty years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day, my lord has it been that long. Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old man Peabody, owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding small wood trees. GJ: This is uh, this is heavy duty, Mr Grouper, this is great. Uh, does it run on regular unleaded gasoline? Mr Grouper: Unfortunately no, it requires something with a little more kick, plutonium. GJ: Uh, plutonium, (lowers the camera) wait a minute, are you telling me that this is nuclear? As in the plutonium UN told me about? Mr Grouper: Hey, hey, keep rolling, keep rolling there. (GJ picks the camera up again) No, no, no, no, this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity that I need. GJ: Mr Grouper, UN says you don't just walk into a store and ask for plutonium. Did you rip this off? Mr Grouper: Of course, from a group of Indian Ocean Nationalists aka the Libyians. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts. GJ: Lord, Mr Grouper, do you think they are stupid? Mr Grouper: Let's get you into a radiation suit, we must prepare to reload. (A few minutes later both Mr Grouper and GJ are fully clothed in radiation suits. Mr Grouper injects a rod of plutonium into the Van, then removes his helmet.) Mr Grouper: Safe now, everything's lead lined. Don't you lose those tapes now, we'll need a record. (goes to climb in the van) Wup, wup, I almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future. GJ: The future, it's where you're going over the break, a vacation to the future. Mr Grouper: That's right, twenty five years into the future. I've always dreamed on seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next twenty-five world series. GJ: Uh, Mr Grouper. Mr Grouper: Huh? GJ: Uh, look me up when you get there. Mr Grouper: Indeed I will, roll em. I, Mr Grouper, am about to embark on an historic journey. What have I been thinking of? I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pallet one trip I must be out of my mind. (Ginger begins to whine) What is it Gingy? (Spots the Libyians in their van) Oh my god, they found me, I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, Gil Jr. GJ: Who, who? Mr Grouper: Who do you think, (points) the Libyans. GJ: Oh No! Mr Grouper: Unroll their fire. GJ: Mr Grouper, wait. (The Libyans corner Mr Grouper and shoot him.) GJ:(cries very hard) No!! Mr Grouper!! (They go after him and he jumps in the van and takes off.) Libyan: Go. Go. (they follow) GJ: C'mon, more. Jeez. Holy (censored). Let's see if you dumbies can do ninety. (Not knowing what he was doing, floors the gas, and as soon as the car reaches 88 MPH he is sent back in time.) GJ: Ahh. Ahh. (Hill Valley Outskirts) (GJ crashes into Old Man Peabody's Barn. The Peabody's wake up and rush out to the barn.) The girl: Papa, what is it? What is it, Papa? Mother: Looks like a airplane, without wings. Little boy: That ain't no airplane, look. (Holds up his alien comic, which shows an alien craft that looks a lot like the Van. They all hold their breath as the door opens and GJ gets out. His radiation hood is over his face, and they think he's an alien.) Mother & Father: Ahh. Father: Children. (they high tale it out of the barn.) GJ: Listen, (he trips but gets back up.) Hello, uh excuse me. Sorry about your barn, I'll save up some money to pay for your insurance. (GJ opens the barn door.) Son: It's already mutated into human form, shoot it. Father: Take that you mutated son-of-a-(censored). (GJ ducks and scrambles back into the van. He takes off running over a pine on the way.) My pine, why you. You space guppy, ugly thing, you killed a pine. (Road) (GJ spots a sign for the neighborhood that he lives in. It's just about to be built.) GJ: Alright, alright, okay GJ, get a grip on yourself. It's all a dream. Just a very intense dream. (stops a car that's driving by) Woah, hey, listen, you gotta help me. Woman: Don't stop, Wilbert, drive. (They quickly drive off.) GJ: Can't be. Aw, c'mon. (Hill Valley) (GJ wanders around and spots another Election Van driving around.) progress platform means more jobs, better education, bigger civic .. (A man throws a newspaper away and Marty picks it up.) GJ: This has gotta be a dream. (He spots a coffee shop and goes in.) (Coffee Shop) Deema: Hey honey, what you do, jump ship? GJ: What? Deema: What's with the life preserver? (GJ looks down at his jacket vest.) GJ: I just wanna use the phone. Deema: Yeah, it's in the back. GJ: (goes and looks through the white pages in the phone book) Grouper, Grouper, Grouper, Grouper, Grouper, great, you're alive. (He tries calling but there's no answer. So he goes over to the bar.) Do you know where 1640 Riverside… Deema: Are you gonna order something, sweetie? GJ: Yeah, gimme a Tab. Deema: Tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something. GJ: Right, gimme a Pepsi free. Deema: sorry, You wanna a Pepsi, dear, you're gonna pay for it. GJ: Well just gimme something without any sugar in it, okay? Deema: Without any sugar. (He gives GJ a cup of water and takes the money. Suddenly a Mr Grouper and Piff walks in.) Piff: Hey Crescendo, what do you think you're doing. (GJ turns, thinking they're talking to him.) GJ: (scowls) Piff. (Mr Grouper and Piff ignore GJ and continues talking to the guy next to him.) Mr Grouper: Hey We're talking to you, Gil, you bug. (GJ looks over and there sits his father.) Gil: Oh hey, Mr Grumpfish, hey, guys, how are you doing? (Scowls at Piff) Piff: Yeah, you got my homework finished, Crescendo? Gil: Why would I have your homework done, you bully! Never in a thousand years would I ever help you! Mr Grumpfish: Hello, hello, anybody home? Think, Crescendo, think. Gil: Now, of course not, Piff, now, I wouldn't want that to happen. Piff: Uh, no, no, no, no. (Notices that GJ is watching them.) What are you looking at, butt-head? Mr Grumpfish: Hey Piff, check out this guy's life preserver, dork thinks he's gonna drown. Piff: Yeah, well, how about my homework, Gil? Gil: Uh, well, okay Piff, uh, I'll finish that on up tonight and I'll bring it over first thing tomorrow morning if you shut up! Mr Grumpfish: Hey not too early I sleep in Sunday's, hey Gil, you're shoe's untied, (smacks him on the head) don't be so gullible, Gil. Gil: Okay. Piff: I don't wanna see you in here again. Gil: Yeah, alright, bye-bye. (goes back to eating his cereal, but sees GJ still watching him.) What? GJ: You're Gil Crescendo! Gil: Yeah, who are you? Goby: Say, why do you let Mr Grumpfish push you around like that? Gil: Well, I'm sacred of them. Goby: Stand tall, Gil, have some respect for yourself. Don't you know that if you let people walk all over you know, they'll be walking all over you for the rest of your life? Listen to me, do you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house? Deema: Watch it, Goby. Goby: No ma'am, I'm gonna make something out of myself, I'm going to night school and one day I'm gonna be somebody. GJ: That's right, he's gonna marry Deema. Goby: Yeah, I'm... Deema's wife! Now that's a good idea. I could be her wife. Deema: Me... A colored husband, that'll be the day. Category:Crying episodes